


all we are, we are

by larienelengasse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jensen can’t believe his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we are, we are

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense by this, and really, this Jared and Jensen really only share a physical similarity to the real boys – so yeah, this is TOTALLY fictional. Of course, it’s not like they’ll actually SEE this, but still… Just a little quickie from Jensen’s PoV. Title from the song of the same name by Matt Nathanson

Title: all we are, we are  
Chapter/part: 1/1  
Author: Larien Elengasse  
Rating: T for boy kissing (PG-13)  
Fandom: J2  
Characters: Jared/Jensen.  
Word Count: 721  
Warnings: Shameless romance and some boy kissing.  
Beta: none but me, myself, and I  
Feedback: Would be much appreciated.  
Author’s note: I mean no offense by this, and really, this Jared and Jensen really only share a physical similarity to the real boys – so yeah, this is TOTALLY fictional. Of course, it’s not like they’ll actually SEE this, but still… Just a little quickie from Jensen’s PoV. Title from the song of the same name by Matt Nathanson  
Disclaimer: Jared and Jensen belong to themselves and their loved ones – I’m just someone who thinks they’re hot, and would be hotter together.

 

Summary: Sometimes, Jensen can’t believe his luck.

He’s listening to the soft slap of waves on the hull of the boat they rented as he reclines; feet propped up and crossed at the ankles. Jared’s at the wheel, steering the sailboat across Burrard Inlet and there’s nothing but the soft sound of the boat, the water, and the gulls. Neither one of them had ever sailed a boat six months ago, but when Jared gets something in his head, he doesn’t let it go easily.

He turns his head and looks up at his friend. It seems strange to call him that, because he’s so much more now - friend, co-worker, brother, and something else that he’s not quite ready to name. Jared looks content, he thinks. There’s a soft smile curving Jared’s lips, dimples just visible beneath the beard he’s grown on hiatus. Jared’s large hands handle the wheel deftly, making small adjustments as the wind catches the sail and they pick up speed.

The boat barely moves, no pitch or roll, just a gentle up and down as they head north and round the point. Jensen can see the bridge in the distance and beyond it, open water. They so rarely have a day together, and Jared wanted to go sailing before they left Canada for a few months to see family. Harley and Sadie are standing at the bow, looking over the rail at the water going by. The wind makes Harley’s ears gently flap and the hairs on Sadie’s tail ruffle. The sun has already crested and he estimates that they’ve got about three hours of daylight left before they have to return to the marina. The warm, western sunset causes Jared’s face to glow and Jensen swallows a strange, unexpected lump in his throat.

He sits up and slides across to where Jared sits at the helm. Jared smiles warmly at him and Jensen sidles up close, shoulders, arms, hips and thighs touch.

“Beautiful day,” Jared says quietly.

“Yep,” he answers.

Jared looks at him like he’s expecting it, this thing that Jensen has literally just now decided to do. Jared’s eyes are soft, blue green, open but kind of liquid and there’s a slight flush to his cheeks and Jensen’s not sure if he’s blushing or it’s just the cool wind and warm sun.

“Hey,” Jared says softly, almost a whisper.

“Hey,” Jensen answers in kind.

Then Jensen leans over, slowly, pressing his forehead to Jared’s. Jared still has one hand on the wheel but there’s lots of open water and nothing to watch out for. His other hand slides behind Jensen’s back and Jensen notices that Jared’s waiting, just waiting. He can feel Jared’s warm breath on his lips - he smells like the beer he just drank and like sandalwood and cedar and it makes Jensen feel light-headed.

It’s just a fraction of an inch, the distance that Jensen needs to cross, and it’s a foregone conclusion anyway. This has been building for years; Jared’s been waiting for years and Jensen absently thinks that it’s strange how patient Jared can be when it really matters.

The first touch is warm and soft, just a light press of lips to lips. Jared doesn’t make a sound, but he smiles as Jensen pulls away, which makes Jensen smile too.

Jensen leans in and kisses him for real the second time, slowly coaxing Jared’s mouth open with his own lips. Jared doesn’t need much encouragement, which suits Jensen just fine. A warm, wet brush of tongue and then finally something breaks loose in Jared and he moans softly. Jensen feels it, that sharp pull in his groin that tells him that he needs this like he needs air to breathe. He threads his fingers into Jared’s long hair and Jared cants his head just so as their kiss deepens. It’s long and slow, a leisurely kiss that happened so perfectly, not awkward, not strange - just natural. Just right.

He draws back and allows Jared to navigate past the bridge supports, but he stays close, his arm around Jared’s waist, so warm and close and comfortable. Sadie lets out a high-pitched bark as a pelican takes off, its broad wings carrying it up and over their heads. Harley wags his tail and barks too and Jared laughs.

Jensen just takes it all in and smiles.

~Finis


End file.
